Peculiar combinación
by Lore24
Summary: Historias alternativas de las dos series. Y juntadas en 2x1. Los Burke viajan para conocer a los Gibbs. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen malas palabras y castigo corporal (No abuso).
1. Los Burke y los Gibbs

**Capítulo 1: Los Burke y los Gibbs**

Era una mañana soleada en Nueva York.

La familia Burke se preparaba para irse de vacaciones a DC Washigton.

Los niños, Theodore "Mozzie" de 12 años y Neal de 9, estaban muy emocionados. Sus padres adoptivos, Peter y Elizabeth, estaban un tanto nerviosos. Y sus mascotas; el perro Satchmo "Satch", y el ratón Percy, estaban agitados.

Esperaban pasar unas lindas vacaciones. Y que no fuera como la última vez en Orlando, Florida.

Sí…sus hijos tenían problemas de conducta, muchos. Y a veces, el que fueran adoptados no era del todo una ventaja, porque solían sentirse que "no pertenecían a ese lugar".

Pero, a fin de cuentas, sólo eran dos niños que pequeños con ansias de aventuras y necesidad de ser atendidos por sus papás.

Los Burke tenían más de una razón por la que querían viajar a DC.

La primera era porque querían pasar más tiempo en familia, tratar de ser más unidos y conocerse más.

La segunda era porque el tío segundo de Peter, Patrick Kiley, un senador reconocido, quería conocer a sus sobrinos segundos.

La tercera era porque Phillip Kramer, el viejo mentor de Peter, quería verlos. Puesto que sólo se veían en las Navidades.

Y la cuarta, pero no menos importante, era porque Elizabeth quería que sus hijos conocieran a los niños de la familia Gibbs. Unos viejos amigos de su familia, probablemente amigos cercanos de sus abuelos y/o padres.

Todo esto, más la espera…estaba impacientando a Neal y Mozzie.

Habían alistado sus equipajes esa misma semana, a comienzo de semana.

Sus padres habían sacado permisos para no ir a trabajar por un mes y medio, o sea todo Junio y parte de Julio.

No había nada que los detuviera ahora.

Mientras tanto, en DC Washigton, los Gibbs también estaban entusiasmados y algo tensos por recibir a esos Neoyorkinos.

La familia estaba conformada por Leroy Jethro Gibbs, el padre; Shannon Fielding/Gibbs, esposa de Jethro y madre de sus hijos. Anthony "Tony" Gibbs, el hijo mayor de 12 años; Caitlin "Kate" Gibbs, la hija mayor de 10 años; Timothy "Tim" Gibbs, el hijo menor de 8 años; Abigail "Abby" Gibbs, la hija menor de 6 años. Y sus mascotas: un perro Pastor Alemán llamado Jethro; y Mortimer "Morty", un cachorro de Labrador Retriever.

Y estos dos padres de familia, Jethro Gibbs y Peter Burke, tenían algo en común…ambos estaban del lado de la ley y eran Agentes Especiales. Peter era del FBI, de la sección de White Collar. Y Jethro era del NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigation Service). Ninguno de los dos se conocía en persona, sólo habían oído a sus esposas hablar de la familia del otro.

Mozzie se había conocido con Tim en un juego online el año anterior, pero sus padres todavía no lo sabían. Los chicos se llevaban bien a pesar de la pequeña diferencia de edad.

Pero…Neal y Tony eran otra historia. Cada uno había oído hablar del otro por parte de sus madres. Y cada vez que lo mencionaban, ponian mala cara, arruganban la nariz, fruncían el ceño o hacían algún gesto de desprecio. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ellos. Extraño, ¿no?

En fin, tanto los Burke como los Gibbs esperaban que sus familias se llevaran bien.


	2. El gran viaje

**Capítulo 2: El gran viaje**

Era temprano en la mañana.

Peter terminaba de subir el equipaje al auto.

Elizabeth acomodaba almohadones y cobijas en los asientos de atrás para que sus hijos y las mascotas viajaran comodos.

Mozzie jugaba a _Talking Tom_ en su celular mientras su ratón descansaba sobre su regazo.

Y Neal jugaba a la pelota con Satchmo.

-bien, niños, es hora de irnos-anuncia su madre, muy sonriente.

-¡Sí!-exclama Neal, dando un brinco.

-vaya, parece que estás más dispuesto a ir ahora-observa su padre.

-sí, porqué…porqué quiero ir a ver al tío Phil. No para ver al troglodita ese de Tony-gruñe Neal.

-¡Neal!-grita Elizabeth, sorprendida.

-Neal, no más palabrotas-lo reprende Peter.

Mozzie rueda los ojos mientras se sienta en su lugar del coche y acomoda a Percy a su lado.

-¡Pero es la verdad, papá! De todo lo que hablan de él…sólo parece un idiota-le espeta Neal, enfadado por ser regañado.

-sube al auto, hijo-le ordena, dándole una palmadita en la boca y acomodándolo con cuidado en su asiento.

Satchmo entra de un salto al auto.

-¿Listos?-pregunta Peter, mientras él y Elizabeth terminan de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-sí-dice Mozzie.

-sí-murmura Neal.

-sí-dice Elizabeth, sonriendo.

-entonces vayamos-dice Peter, y emprenden el gran viaje.

Mozzie escuchaba música de Mozart con sus auriculares y Neal jugaba en su _tablet_.

Satchmo sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla y Percy se acurrucaba para seguir durmiendo.

Elizabeth tomaba algunas fotos del paisaje que veía por la ventana.

Peter suspiro.

-niños, ¿Pueden escucharme un minuto?-les pregunto, viendo que estaban por salir de la ciudad.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Neal, de malos modos.

-¿Si, Trajeado?-pregunta Theodore, que era como solía decirle a su padre "cariñosamente". Mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

-no quiero que peleen con los chicos Gibbs. Ni con su tío Phillip o su tío Patrick. ¿Me escucharon? Quiero que se comporten-les dice Peter, muy serio.

-¡¿Por qué me miras a mí?!-exclama Neal, ofendido.

-se los dice a los dos-dice Elizabeth, mirándolos.

-me portaré bien, pa. Además…conozco a Tim Gibbs-dice Mozzie, con media sonrisa.

-yo…lo intentaré, pero no hago promesas-dice Neal, haciendo un mohín.

-okey-dice Peter, sonriendo.

Siguieron el viaje. Fue agotador pero por fin llegaron a DC Washigton.

Fueron al hotel, a su cuarto, dejaron el equipaje y…

-okey, ahora vamos a ir a ver a la familia Gibbs-dice Peter.

-¡Acabamos de llegar!-exclama Mozzie, que estaba a punto de dormirse junto a Percy sobre el sofá.

-¡Y tenemos hambre! ¿Cierto, Satch?-dice Neal.

-¡Wooff!-ladra el perro.

-pediré la merienda-dice Elizabeth.

-Liz-dice Peter, resoplando.

-no te olvides que mis padres pagaron este lugar-objeta su esposa.

-con dinero de mis padres también-se queja su esposo.

Mozzie y Neal se sentaron y pusieron caras tristes, odiaban cuando Elizabeth y Peter se ponían a discutir.

-¡Ves! Asustaste a tus hijos-le reprocha ella.

-oh, genial. Puedo agregar eso a mi lista de defectos-exclama él, con sarcasmo.

-iré a buscar la merienda-dice Elizabeth, saliendo de la habitación.

-eso podría haber salido mejor…-dice Peter

Neal y Mozzie le sonríen a su padre.

-ustedes no me ayudaron-agrega, molesto.

Luego de tomar la merienda, la familia se va a la casa de los Gibbs.

Las mascotas se quedaron en el hotel.

Mozzie estaba entusiasmado por conocer a Tim en persona.

Elizabeth estaba feliz porque vería a Jethro Gibbs después de tanto tiempo.

Neal ponía mala cara que, de tanto en tanto, Peter se la quitaba dándole un azote en el trasero. Entonces Neal se olvidaba de que estaba enojado porque no quería conocer al tal Tony y se concentraba en el dolor que había causado su padre en su colita.

Y Peter…bueno, digamos que estaba más o menos neutral.

-hola-dice Shannon, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-¡Liz! Hola, ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?-pregunta Leroy Jethro, recibiéndola con un abrazo.

-hola, Jethro. Me alegra volver a verte-expresa Elizabeth, sonriendo.

-pasen, pasen. Los estabamos esperando-dice Shannon, sonriendo.

Peter tiene que tomar a Neal de un brazo y jalarlo para que entre a la casa.

-¡Niños, bajen! ¡Llegaron los Gibbs!-grita desde los pies de la escalera.

Un niño y dos niñas bajan corriendo, con tiernas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡Hola!-dicen, al unísono.

-¿Anthony, puedes bajar?-dice el Agente Gibbs, un tanto enfadado.

-ya voy, papá-refunfuña el preadolescente, bajando las escaleras –hola-dice, a mala gana mirando a los chicos Burke.

-tú debes de ser Tony-afirma Neal, haciendo un mohín de molestia.

-Neal-le advierte su padre.

-sí, así es. Soy el muy especial Anthony Michael Gibbs-confirma el chico, con una pose bastante arrogante.

-Tony-le advierte su padre.

-¡Teddy! Perdón, Theodore-exclama Timothy, feliz.

-hola, Tim. No te preocupes. ¡Que bueno conocerte al fin!-dice Mozzie, abrazando a su amigo.

-parece que se conocen por un jueguito de esos de internet-le dice Peter a Jethro.

-oh, entiendo-dice el Agente Gibbs, soltando un suspiro. Luego le da un _Headslap_ a su hijo menor.

-¡Auuu! ¿Y eso por qué?-se queja Tim, sobándose la nuca.

-por guardarme secretos-le responde su padre, muy serio.

-era una sorpresa, más bien-dice Timothy, nervioso.

-sí, sí, una…sorpresa-lo apoya Theodore, sonriendo.

-ajá-dicen Peter y Jethro, revoleando los ojos

-así que tú eres el Tim del que tanto habla Mozzie-dice Neal, mirándolo.

-así es. Tú debes de ser Neal-dice Tim, sonriendo.

-síp, el mismísimo-contesta Neal, con soberbia. Tony suelta un resoplido -¿Algún problema, muy especial Anthony Gibbs?-le pregunta, mirándolo interrogante.

-no, ninguno, mocoso-gruñe el chico.

-¡Tony!-lo reprende su madre.

-yo soy Caitlin, pero todos me dicen Kate-dice la chica de cabello castaño.

-un placer conocerla, señorita Kate-dice Neal, tomando su mano y besándola.

-digo lo mismo,…Neal-dice ella, nerviosa y sonrojándose.

-sí, sí, ya estuvo bien-dice Tony, apartándolo de su hermana porque eso lo había puesto…celoso, digamos.

-y yo soy Abigail, pero diganme Abby-dice la niña más pequeña, mirando a Neal y Mozzie.

-un placer conocerla, señorita Abby-dice Neal, sonriéndole.

-sí, tienes un cabello muy bonito-le dice Mozzie, con simpatía.

-gracias-susurra Abby, riendo ruborizada.

-yo soy Theodore, pero puedes decirme Teddy o Mozzie-

-Mozzie, me agrada ese apodo-dice Abigail, sonriendo.

-eres una niña inteligente-

-yo soy Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Pero pueden decirme Jethro o Gibbs solamente-dice el hombre mayor, sonriendo.

-y yo soy Shannon-dice su esposa.

-yo soy Elizabeth Burke y él es Peter Burke-dice Liz, sonriendo.

-bien, ahora que todos nos conocemos… ¿Por qué no llevas a Mozzie a jugar a tu habitación, Tim?-dice Gibbs.

-nosotros no jugamos, papá, hacemos cosas…cosas de verdad-protesta Timothy.

-…en internet-agrega Mozzie.

-sí, eso, vayan a hacer eso-dice Jethro, haciendo una mueca.

-portate bien, Ted-le dice Peter, mientras lo ve subir la escalera junto a su amigo.

-nosotras iremos a hacer…lo que estabamos haciendo-dice Kate, mirando a su hermanita.

-sí-dice Abigail, sonriente.

-okey-dice Gibbs, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una –diviertanse-agrega, mientras las ve subiendo las escaleras.

-Tony, ¿Por qué no le muestras tu habitación a Neal mientras los adultos charlamos? Tal vez encuentren algo divertido-dice Shannon.

-sí, divertido…-dicen ambos niños, entredientes.

-comportate, Tony-lo reprende su padre, conteniendo las ganas de darle un Headslap.

-portate bien, Neal-le ordena su padre, aguantándose las ganas de darle una sonora nalgada.

-sí, papá-dice Tony, serio.

-sí, papi-dice Neal, con una sonrisita.

Los adultos se van al comedor a hablar un rato entre ellos.

Neal mira a Tony.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-

-ya verás, chiquitín. Seremos los mejores amigos del mundo…-dice Tony, sonriendo con cierta malicia. Mientras que Neal le dio una sonrisa inocente.


End file.
